In recent years, various golf club heads provided with a weight member in a sole portion thereof have been proposed. For example, in the golf club head disclosed in JP 5678004, the sole portion has a weight member that extends out past the natural outline of the golf club head. This weight member is arranged, however, so as to not be visible to the golfer when he or she in the address position.
However, the weight member protrudes from the sole portion of the golf club head, and thus there is a concern that the weight member will catch on the ground when the golf club head is swung. Also, the weight member is attached with the object of lowering the center of gravity of the head, but to lengthen the flight distance, there is demand for a golf club head with an even lower center of gravity. The present invention was made in order to resolve these problems, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club head with which a lower center of gravity can be realized without a weight member protruding from the sole portion.